A popular type of carrying case for toilet articles includes side walls and a zippered upper portion formed by pivotable sections movable between horizontal and vertical positions for closing and opening the case. Examples of such cases are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,123,454 to Doppelt and 2,561,042 to Arnold et al. Customarily such toilet cases are packed in suit cases and other luggage when traveling and it is desirable that the case be as compact as possible while at the same time having sufficient capacity to hold the usual toilet articles carried by an individual traveler. Of course, it will be realized that the size and variety of toilet articles carried by different individuals will vary widely and occasionally members of the same family will wish to pack their toilet articles in the same case. For maximum variability in capacity, attempts have been made to provide expandable toilet cases. Heretofore, such efforts have embodied bellows or accordian type pleats in the upright walls of the case, as disclosed in the Doppelt patent and U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,808 to Renz et al. While these constructions allow for some expansion in the capacity of these cases, the increases in capacity are relatively minor. Other prior art carrying cases, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 606,221 to Kruppa et al are complicated in construction and generally cumbersome and unwieldly to operate. French Pat. No. 76,415 to Modiano also shows a collapsible carrying case wherein fasteners are employed within the case for holding the wall portions in telescoped relation.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide an expandable carrying case which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.
It is another object to provide such a carrying case, the capacity of which is variable to a multiple extent.
It is another object to provide such a carrying case having a simple and economical construction and which requires the use of no fastener elements.
It is another object to provide a carrying case of the above type which may be readily expanded and collapsed.